memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Novelization
A novelization is a novel or short story that is based on an episode, movie or video game. The idea of a novelization was to allow people to relive their favorite episodes, before the advent of videos and DVDs. The first Star Trek novelizations were written by James Blish, and published by Bantam, from 1967, and began with Star Trek 1. Futher novelizations were written of Star Trek: The Animated Series by Alan Dean Foster during the 1970s which were published by Ballantine Books. Now Pocket Books has the license, only key episodes and motion pictures are novelized. List of Novelizations ]] The Original Series * Star Trek 1 by James Blish * Star Trek 2 by James Blish * Star Trek 3 by James Blish * Star Trek 4 by James Blish * Star Trek 5 by James Blish * Star Trek 6 by James Blish * Star Trek 7 by James Blish * Star Trek 8 by James Blish * Star Trek 9 by James Blish * Star Trek 10 by James Blish * Star Trek 11 by James Blish * Star Trek 12 by James Blish and J.A. Lawrence * Mudd's Angels by J.A. Lawrence The Animated Series *Log One by Alan Dean Foster *Log Two by Alan Dean Foster *Log Three by Alan Dean Foster *Log Four by Alan Dean Foster *Log Five by Alan Dean Foster *Log Six by Alan Dean Foster *Log Seven by Alan Dean Foster *Log Eight by Alan Dean Foster *Log Nine by Alan Dean Foster *Log Ten by Alan Dean Foster '' Novelization]] Movies * Star Trek: The Motion Picture by Gene Roddenberry * Duty, Honor, Redemption by Vonda N. McIntyre :* Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan by Vonda N. McIntyre :* Star Trek III: The Search for Spock by Vonda N. McIntyre :* Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home by Vonda N. McIntyre * Star Trek V: The Final Frontier by J.M. Dillard * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country by J.M. Dillard * Star Trek by Alan Dean Foster '' Novelization]] The Next Generation * Encounter at Farpoint by David Gerrold * Unification by Jeri Taylor * Relics by Michael Jan Friedman * Descent by Diane Carey * All Good Things... by Michael Jan Friedman Movies * Star Trek Generations by J.M. Dillard * Star Trek: First Contact by J.M. Dillard * Star Trek: Insurrection by J.M. Dillard * Star Trek Nemesis by J.M. Dillard '' Novelization]] Deep Space Nine * Emissary by J.M. Dillard * The Search by Diane Carey * The Way of the Warrior by Diane Carey * Trials and Tribble-ations by Diane Carey * Call to Arms... by Diane Carey * ...Sacrifice of Angels by Diane Carey * Far Beyond the Stars by Steven Barnes * What You Leave Behind by Diane Carey Voyager * Caretaker by L.A. Graf * Flashback by Diane Carey * Day of Honor by Michael Jan Friedman * Equinox by Diane Carey * Endgame by Diane Carey '' Novelization]] Enterprise * Broken Bow by Diane Carey * Shockwave by Paul Ruditis * The Expanse by J.M. Dillard Video Games * Starfleet Academy by Diane Carey * Klingon by Dean Wesley Smith and Kristine Kathryn Rusch :see also Comic adaptation Category:Media lists